The Fourth Floor
by SilverGreenRose
Summary: During the night, there is someone there. Someone there waiting for you. Someone waiting with a frown.


_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Room 49 was at the end of the hallway. It was large and wide like most of every other room in the hospital; it had a hospital bed with the patient Mr. Clerk on it, a small brown bedside table and a ticking clock. The floor was made tiled and perhaps that's what provided the room a cold and sinister feeling. There were no windows or any source of light except for the ones attached to the roof. The fluorescent lights gave off an eerie green glow and the wind could be heard howling through the walls, the atmosphere was of complete dread. It was approximately 3:57 a.m. but Mr. Clerk was yet to fall asleep, he was sitting cross legged with his face buried in his large, trembling hands while he continuously chanted the words 'Get away from me'. Aside from him and the ticking clock, the rest of the room was deathly silent.

_Knock knock. _The chanting stopped. His small black beady eyes darted all around the room, stopping at the door. It slowly opened and for a moment, the whole room was illuminated by the light from the hallway. A lady stepped in; she was around her 20's and had long straight black hair with porcelain white skin, and she looked just like a doll. 'Oh! Why are you still awake Mr. Clerk? You do know that you need a lot of rest, don't you?' she asked while her forehead made a small crease and her mouth made a frown. 'Would you like a drink of water or juice perhaps, Mr. Clerk?' He looked at her and made no reply, not even a nod or a shake. 'Well, okay then, I'll leave this glass of water here, like I usually do.' Making her way back towards the door, she opens it and once again, just for a moment, the whole room is illuminated by the light. As she slowly closes the door and leaves the room, he looks towards the very corner of the vast room. Then, he spotteds something, a croucheding figure.

His heart pulse began to drastically increase. Grabbing the glass of water, he gulped it up in one go and then while giving a heavy sigh, he lookeds back at the corner. The corner of where he saw the crouching figure. It's not there. Jumping out of his bed, dashing towards the door, he enters the hallway. It was long and seemed endless; it had 17 rooms in total, all parallel to each other, all except for his. Looking back, he notices that his door was not closed and a shadow began moving around in his room. As he passed Room 47 and 45, the lights began to close one by one. Looking behind, he could see the eerie green glow illuminating the end of the hallway and then, movement. The figure had to be coming. Looking back to the front, he saw it, the figure standing there next to the elevator. Just standing there, frowning.

Grabbing hold of a cold metal doorknob, he twisted it and entered a stairwell. While catching his breath, calming himself down and wiping his cold sweaty hands on the hospital robe, he made his way to the stairs that headed down, that was, of course until he saw it. That dreaded frowning figure stood at the bottom. As it made its way up the stairs, he began scrambling and retracing his steps back to the platform where he stood, once there, he looked at the stairs heading upwards and once again, it was there, frowning. His whole body trembled; he reached for the doorknob behind him and opened it hoping to break away from its presence. It was there. There was no escape. The figure slowly began to edge towards him, its frown become deeper and deeper.

'Why are you doing this to me?' he pleaded, tears flowing down his sick pale face. 'You're meant to be dead! You died all those years ago! Why are you here?' he screamed while edging closer and closer to the end of the platform. The figure replied only with a larger frown than before. That was it. He fell from the platform down the long endless unwinding stairs, and while looking up, he saw the figure yet again but this time, it had a big smile plastered on its horrible face.


End file.
